


"You should be grateful."

by Mira_Morgryn



Category: Game of Thrones Telltale
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Marriage, Mira Forrester/Rickard Morgryn - Freeform, Sexual, Smut, force, telltale, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Morgryn/pseuds/Mira_Morgryn
Summary: Tom's gone and Mira doesn't know what to do anymore, instead of trying to help her family She's made it worse, but it's not her fault. This man has ruined her, her family what does she do now? He expects heirs and Mira is not prepared, does Rickard care? Of course not! Mira's feelings towards him are only pure Hatred and fear.





	"You should be grateful."

**Author's Note:**

> I like this ship okay? I think quite a lot could be done with it and its something new, I could do another chapter or story were he treats her nicely but this is my first story soooo, hope you like it!

"Lady Mira, Please!"

The words that haunted her every minute, and in her mind she deserved it, all the guilt that she had been drowning in, she deserved. 

When Morgryn had first set the deal in the freezing cell, the only thing rushing in her mind was disgust, not only is this man the reason she was in there, but now he doesn't just want her to get out with a cost of a dear friend, he also wants to marry her and use her to get an heir! She couldn't think straight, this was insane of course she wouldn't do that, Mira was loyal she couldn't. Before she knew it a gaurd called out,   
"Oi, hurry up in there she's up next!"   
Her heart skipped beats, a few moments to live that's all. She couldn't process it in her mind, all that was going through it was 'I can live or die.' She didn't think about Tom, or her family it was just that decision now her mind was frozen and she only wanted to get out.

His muscular arm reached out, if she took it she could live, if not the plan would carry on and she would die. Mira stared into Rickard's eyes, begging for mercy at this moment and with that, her slender hand connected with his and her legs started to move, was this it? She could live? Morgryn had spoken to executioner and the gaurds, no doubt he would have given them money, they walked out into the open and fresh air, it was so much brighter than the cell she was in before, so her eyes needed a moment to get used to it, she walked down the steps the only reason she held his hand was to help herself down the steps, her squinting face soon smoothened out and her eye sight recovered. She was now stood at the bottom of the stairs next to her 'Betrothed' she shuddered at the word, the next minute she looked up to the stand where Tom was being brought out.

What had she done? She didn't want this, Tom was only a boy, maybe 14. He had done nothing but try everything he could to help Mira and what had she done, betrayed him! The guilt was too much for her, she looked at Rickard once more with mercy. People whispered as he was lowered onto his knees, he cried out for Mira but she couldn't look, what had she done, what kind of human being was she?! She kept her head low before a harsh voice began to whisper into her ear,   
"Look at him Mira, look at him."  
She had no choice but to raise her head, tears stinging her pale cheeks as she tried to stay silent, this bastard... This bastard was making her look. It took all of her will power to stay stood up instead of falling to the floor or running to save him, it was too late, A man dressed in black begin to raise his sword above Tom's resting head. 

"Lady Mira, please!"

A month had passed now, and Mira had locked herself in her chamber, she had found out about her Mother and Asher's death since then that only made her feel worse. She had lost everything, her job, her friend's, family, she couldn't even get out of bed. Lord Morgryn had came in before, threatened her, screamed at her he tried everything but there's nothing he could take. Mira was strong, much like her mother and would get through this, even if tomorrow was her wedding, she had to admitt that Rickard was attractive, before she knew how evil he could be, she even used to flirt with him - which was now one of her biggest mistakes - but now she wanted him dead, she prayed for it, he was a vile beast.

She looked out of her window to the right as she lay in her untidy bed, she glanced at the clocktower and saw it was 5:09P.M she turned her head back to the ceiling, her chambers were dark and had very little as she was meant to share one with Rickard, she wouldn't allow it, she couldn't look at the man she had no idea how she was supposed to marry him the following day. She let out a long sigh before sitting up and covereing herself, she walked to her wardrobe and took out a slim blue dress and dressed herself, she brushed her hair and looked towards her chambers door. Mira didn't want to go out and look at her soon-to-be-husband but she didn't really have a choice, he had asked to see her. She gripped the handle and twisted it, opening her door and walked out, closing it behing her.

She walked into the large dinning hall to see Rickard stood facing a fire that burned slowly, she lowered her eyebrows and cleared her throat before her soft voice spoke for the first time in quite a while.  
"You asked to see me Lord Morgryn?"  
With that her turned to face her, he walked to the opposite side of the table where she stood, he wore a white undershirt and a navy blue waistcoat along with matching pants. He took her hand and planted a kiss before looking up at her with a devilish smile, she snatched her hand back and his smile straightened along with his eyebrows.  
"You must start being nice to your husband, darling."  
His voice made her cringe inside before she answered back.  
"Don't call me darling."   
Her voice didn't seem as soft And He seemed rather unimpressed and glared at her.  
"I will call you what I like, darling, sweetie... Lady Morgryn.." He knew how much it would anger her if he called her that.  
"I am a forrester, you will not change that!"  
Before she knew it, fast as lightening he had grabbed her arm tightly.  
"Don't turn a lovely evening into a bad one, we must prepare for tomorrow night."  
She cocked her eyebrows and scoffed as he pulled her to the chair opposite his side of the table, he sat her down and walked to the other side as she spoke,  
"If you ever think I will let you touch me, you're wrong!"  
He sat down with a smirk.  
"What a foolish girl you are."  
She got incredibly angry and sat up straight.  
"I am not foolish, I have rights and I will use them!"  
Shouting back at him.  
"Mira.."  
He began, the sound of his voice saying her name, it made her feel sick to her stomach.  
"I will do whatever I like with you, I will make you do whatever I want you to do, you have NO rights anymore. Of course it's your choice if you'd like to test that."  
He smirked once more which made her almost growl.  
"You sick bastard!"  
"Mira..."  
"No! I won't let you treat me like some... Some dog! I am not yours, I never will be yours."   
She stood up, himself following.  
"You are mine!"  
He shouted and signalled for the servants to leave the room before his shoulders calmed and he began to take small steps to her, his hand behind his back again.She saw as they left before he stood next to her,  
"Lady Morgr-"  
"Don't you dare!"  
He frowned before letting out a small chuckle,  
Confusion fueled her before she felt some presure into her lower back, and herself smashed against the table, Rickard locked her legs apart with his foot and held her down with his singular hand, she pushed against him only rubbing her ass onto his body.  
"Get off of me!"  
"You're not in a place to give comands... Now listen to me you bitch, I have been rather generous over this last month,"  
Mira scoffed again which only infuriated him more.  
"Now I expect you treat me well! Your emotional strength may be high, but physically, you don't stand a chance against me, I could take you on this table right now... Imagine that.."   
He laughed.  
"You being so helpless like this is having quite the effect on me anyway..."  
As he said this Morgryn brushed his hardening cock against her ass, making Mira blush greatly yet shiver with fear. He stroked her cheek with one hand, using his thumb before she pulled away and he covered her mouth with his large hand, muffling any sound she could make.  
"Don't think I'm bluffing Mira, I don't think it would be wise to get on my bad side, what happened last time? This time, I wouldn't have you killed, I'd just use something else.."   
He reached down to the front of her dress Ripping it open which made a muffled squeal, gods,was she was begining to enjoy this he was so intimidating it sent shivers down her spine, feeling him growing against her, she didn't know how to handle it. He reached to her panties, beginning to rub her clit through the material.He leant down to her ear and whispered in a huskey breath.  
"Do you like this you whore..? Hm..?"  
He moved the hand that cupped her mouth to her chin and lifted her head quickly,  
"Answer me Mira..."  
She shook her head.  
"N-no, let me go..."  
He growled into her ear before releasing her and pushing himself off.  
"Your right, it'd be much better to fuck you in a wedding dress... Besides, I'm a kind lord and I love my 'adoring' wife.."  
She lay on the table, still beant over and missing the touch he made, her shuddering arms pushed her up before she picked the ripped areas of her dress up and covered herself, she let out a sigh of relief as she looked at him, her cheeks a burning red like the fire and her deep brown eyes filled with hate and arousal at the same time. She lifted her head to look at him, His lips curved at one side making a smirk again,   
"My, my aren't you red.... Do you like being played with Mira, or being looked at or is it being so helpless..?"   
The truth is, it was a little bit of them all.  
She glared at him and gripped her clothing more before running out, the last word to be spoken in the room was him calling out,  
"Mira!"  
She didn't listen, she just ran to her chambers. 

She entered her room and locked her doors, she removed her ruined clothes and tossed them to the side of the room,   
"What is wrong with me..?!"  
She sat on her bed and shook her head in disbelief, Mira took a moment before reaching down to her damp panties, slipping a finger into them and feeling how wet she was  
"Why am I so..-"  
A knock at the door filled the room along with his voice,  
"Mira, are you in there..? You can't hide forever, we are going to be husband and wife tomorrow so you better get used to it, what are you doing?"  
She ignored him and tried to stay silent. her check to see how wet she was soon turned  
into her having quite a bit of fun, she rubbed her clit with one hand while she tried to hold back small moans that tried to slip out of her mouth, she lay back on her bed and continued to do this, not caring that Rickard was still at the door.  
"Mira, let me i-" he poked his eyes through the crack in her door and straight away felt the blood rushing to his cock.  
"What do we have here Mira Forrester..?" the sound of his laughter echoed through the halls.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Also please comment and tell me how I could improve my later stories!!


End file.
